


Passing Grace

by lishuponastar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, prompt for SRS, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishuponastar/pseuds/lishuponastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his little brother lays dying in his arms, Lucifer takes the time to think about the past and the way things were before humans existed. He watches as Gabriel begs him with his eyes, conveying a message only he could understand as the brother who helped raise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Grace

Everything seemed so out of control to him now. Chaos amidst order. Yet even he couldn’t see the order in this. Lucifer looked down, his rotting vessel crumpled on the ground with weak arms wrapped around his brother. Gabriel was an oddity. A special one. He didn’t think it often, let alone reveal it. But he was special. Special to him. And now he was dying. The choked off gasp spluttering from his throat as blood bubbled and leaked from the corner of his mouth. Slack mouthed, and with dull eyes, Gabriel stared at him. His eyes intense even with the light slowly leaving them. His grace draining from the wound in his side. But his eyes. His eyes were still strong enough to show Lucifer his thoughts.  
It was no time for words. They weren’t needed. The colour of his eyes fading with each passing second, and each moment a stab at Lucifer’s memory. His mind was cast back, to each time he’d looked into Gabriel’s eyes, into his soul, flashing through his mind. Wave after wave of the past crashing over him. Drowning him in knowledge of what he’d lost. What he had ruined for himself. It was a blur even to him; the time spent teaching Gabriel, the young angel so impressionable. The Trickster; who learnt his mischief from none other than Lucifer himself. Though he was an angel with a kinder heart. A pure soul, lacking hatred and resentment.   
Lucifer wavered, his hands clenching in the fabric of Gabriel’s shirt. Their bond was closer than most, yet he was the one torn away from him. Lucifer’s face hardened against it, though he cradled the bleeding vessel closer to his chest and curled himself around it. Regret deep in his heart where nobody else would see it. He was so proud of his baby brother. His pride shone through his eyes, gleaming as brightly as the grace escaping into the air. He was sure Gabriel saw it. He saw it, and his watery smile still adorned his face when his eyes slipped closed. As the majestic outline of his brother’s wings seared themselves into the carpet, Lucifer stood. Grief was for the weak. This was what he had to do. Chaos amidst order. Everything was in control.


End file.
